The present invention relates to devices, software applications and networks that utilize data that is sent or received over data communication or computer networks. The present invention further relates to devices, software applications and networks that control the type and amount of data sent and received on enterprise wireless local area networks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to wireless local area networks in enterprise environments that provide ease of installation and seamless transitions between portions of the wireless local area network.